The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 1
I slept soundly in the car until we hit the pot hole in the road. Since I wasn't wearing my seat belt I was sent flying into the cieling of my mom's SUV. My head hit with a definate THUD! "Ow!" I yelled rubbing my head. "Easy mom, we'll get there. The camp's got gonna get washed away." My mom stiffled a laugh. "I'm only going 20! Next time put your seat belt on!" She said. I continued to rub my head while I looked out the window. We had reached North Lake and were currently on the road to camp. The road is privately owned by different people so it's in pretty rough shape. You couldn't drive 15 feet without hitting a speed bump. I looked out over the lake and saw the water was calm and the sky was clear. There were about 30 camps on the lake but most of them were on the right side of the lake towards the front of the lake. We finally arrived at our camp. It was a two stories, with three bedrooms and a screened-in porch out back for when the bugs get real bad. There was a large yard that seperated the camp from the lake. One half of the yard had a lush green lawn with a large hemlock tree in the middle. Next to the water we had hung three hammocks from four other hemlock trees and built a fire pit in the middle. I had hung one hammock about 30 feet in the air because being a son of Zeus I liked being close to the sky. We unloaded the car and started putting stuff away. The camp had been built back in the eighty's and was supposed to be a house. The walls were bleached wood and the floor was carpeted. When you walk in the front door you were in the kitchen then it opened into the living room where we had put a big couch in front of the fire place. The master bedroom was conected to the living room and the first floor bathroom. The screened in porch was connected to the living room via two slidding glass doors. Upstairs was a balchoney over looking the living room and there were two bedrooms connected by a bathroom. I threw my duffel bag on my bed and put on a muscle shirt and a pair of swim trunks. I walked outside and jumped in my hammock. Yes I jumped thirty feet. Being the son of the sky god I could fly for hours and just for fun I liked to race anything in the area. I layed back and whistled. Angel should've been here by now and I was getting worried. Angel is my cat, a gift from my dad. She has the ability to transform into any animal smaller than a bear and can communicate with me telepathicaly. A bald eagle soared overhead then landed on a branch next to me. It then transformed into a sleek gray cat with lightning markings and curled up on my stomach. "So what took you so long?" I asked. "Oh you know... stuff." She said before she fell asleep. I shrugged my shoulders and watched the clouds drift lazily by. I loved how peaceful it was here, North Lake was one of the most remote places in the Adirondacks which made it a nice place to have a camp. Ours is located behind a penninusla that causes the lake to narrow, it also had a nice cove for swimming and we had put a floating trampoline in the middle of the cove. Unfortunately the water level in the lake had sunk eight feet and no one could find an answer. You could actually walk the perimeter of the lake where the water should be. I was fighting the urge to fall back asleep and I finally desided just to get up. I carefully moved around and placed Angel on the pillow I was using and jumped down. Before I hit the earth I pulled up and flew out over the lake. It was an amazing feeling flying so low to the water and no having to worry about smashing into anything. I rose in the air and then dipped back down allowing the water to be inches from my face. I slowed down and drifted back torwards shore. I stopped when a Loon popped up 12 feet in front of me. People say they're really rare to see so I stayed perfectly still trying not to scare it. The problem is something had already spooked it. It's head was darting all over the place and let out a call. It sounded like a wolf howling which was it's distress call. It looked me dead in the eyes. "Run my lord!" It screamed in my mind. "It's coming this way!" I held out my hands and tried to call it down but it dove back under water. I didn't understand, loons are very skiddish and will freak out over anything. There were no big fish in the lake like tiger muskie and I couldn't hear any boats close by... so what was it so freaked out about? I got my answer soon enough. I looked in the direction the loon had come from something was causing a masssive wake heading right for me! I slowly levitated away from the wake, something was rising from the water at rapid speed. Even before I could pull out my staff the monster broke the surface. "Holy mother of the gods!" I screamed. A huge snake like head lunged out of the water, it's mouth was wide open revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. I managed to dodge it's mouth but the wave it created knocked me into the water. I swam back to the surface and gasped for breath. The monster rose out of the water and I could only see it's head and neck. It's scales were dark brown and it belly was a lighter shade of tan. It had two horns on it's head and spikes ran in a straight line down it's neck. I struggled to fly out of the water but the water prevented the air from pushing me out of the water. The monster hissed at me like it could smell that I was a son of zeus. It lunged at me and swam for it. Category:The North Lake Saga Category:SonOfZeus1200